Bittersweet Anniversary
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Dedicated with lurve for YaoiShoujo. A year has passed since Dark and Daisuke have become a couple, yet because of Dark's disappearance, they are unable to be together on this occasion. This is how Daisuke tries to celebrate his love for his aibou.


For YaoiShoujo (on our anniversary)

Dark/Dai-chan pairing

(Daisuke POV)

"Dai-chan...!"

My eyelids fluttered against the morning sun shining in through my window as I heard my mother's voice from bottom of the stairs. "Dai-chan, are you awake? School is starting soon!" Rubbing my eyes, I lifted myself up into a sitting position before yawning off my tiredness. Pulling back the covers to my bed, I stumble over to my dresser to grab some clothes. Shuffling out of my pajamas, I slip into my clean attire before heading downstairs for a quick breakfast. Just when I was about to leave my bedroom, my eyes glanced at the calender. I froze for a moment as it hit me that today was the day. It was marked off on my calender with a bold red circle encompassing the date; today signified the first year since Dark and I had been "a couple". Feeling my heart deflate in my chest, I continued my original descent on the floor below for food.

As my feet matched every step of the stairs, I started remembering things; memories tossed aside and less-thought about. It had been over a month since Dark had to leave completely. It was true that I still did feel pain in missing him, but it had been getting steadily easier to deal with said discomfort.

Then this day had to come. And all my progress immediately vanished.

Something about the gloom I was feeling had to have been written on my face, for the moment that my mother saw me, she was concerned. Rushing to my side, she said, "Dai-chan! Are you alright? You look sick."

"I'm fine, kaa-san(mother)." I mumbled, keeping my gaze averted from hers. It was painfully evident that I was not talling the truth. Resting a reassuring hand on my shoulder, my mother spoke gently.

"Daisuke, if you want to talk about it, I am always here." And then, as if not wanting to pressure me into doing so, she left me and headed to the cupboards. "What do you want for breakfast, Daisuke?" She asked cheerily, looking through our food supply with her back facing me. "Toast? Cereal? A protein bar? Don't say nothing, because I will smack you upside the head and force-feed you anyway."

Sinking into my usual chair at the table, I smiled softly as I watched my mother. She was the best mom in the world. "I'll have some toast, mom."

"Toast coming right up." My mom stated, turning to me briefly and sharing a sweet smile. "Do you want jam or anything special on your toast? Marmalade? Honey, mayhaps?" Making a disgusted face at the latter two suggestions, I shook my head.

"Butter's fine, mom." I smiled. As she put the two slices of bread into the toaster, my grandfather walked in. "Ah. Eating breakfast without me again, I see." He stated, trying to sound bitter, but failing miserably.

"Oh, shut up, old man." My mom teased, laughing. Shooing her father away from her, he came over to sit in the seat beside me. "Yours'll be done in a minute. I'm fixing Daisuke's first."

"So, the younger male in this family gets fed before the elder, eh?" Grampa half-joked, looking over at me and winking.

"Of course." My kaa-san played along. "I need to keep him strong to take over the Niwa family when you croak." This comment made me laugh; even more so after seeing the shocked expression on my grandfather's face as he stared at his offspring.

"Taku(really)!" Exasperated, my grampa was at a loss for words. Just then, my toast came out of the toaster. Sharing another warm smile with me as I finished laughing, my mother buttered my breakfast before handing it over. "You might want to hurry there, Dai-chan. The train is going to leave soon."

"Wakateru(I know)." Picking up my two pieces of toast, I ran through my usual morning routine. Moving swiftly to the front entrance, I grabbed my bookbag that was sitting near the door, before sitting down to put on my shoes. Yelling a short goodbye to my family, I opened the door and left the house in a run for the train station.

(_Later that day... fourth period_)

The PE teacher blew the whistle incredibly loud to signal the start of the practice relay race. A quarter of the overall gym class took off at a run. Sitting off on the sidelines, still dressed in the standard school uniform was me. With my legs pulled up to my chest, I watched mindlessly at my fellow classmates dashing five metres, with the PE teacher timing their progress. In that group was Riku. As usual, she made it in first place. After that was over with, Riku jogged over to the benches. Wiping off a small trail of sweat from her forehead, the older of the Harada twins stood before me. "What's up, Daisuke? Why aren't you participating?"

"Don't feel like it." I mumbled. I could feel Riku's eyes survey me for several moments before she sighed heavily and joined me on the bench.

"What's wong,. Daisuke?" She asked, concern echoing in her voice. "You have been acting out of it all day. Is there something serious going on at home? Is your grandfather sick?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Then what is it?" She pressed. "Sitting here and sulking is not going to help anything. What's the matter?" I glanced over at my friend. Her sincerity was so deep, it was bathing in the pool of her soft eyes. Knowing she was the only one I could talk to about this, I sighed softly. Averting my gaze, I mumbled my reply.

"It's Dark."

"...! Dark-san...?" She repeated, confusion and awe replacing her earlier distress. "Is he... _back_?" I shook my head numbly in response. She sighed as if in irritance. "Of course not." She mumbled to herself. "If Dark was back, Daisuke would be happy." Speaking to me once more, she asked again, "Then what's wrong? What happened?" Having a moment to think about it when I did not respond, she stated, "Oh. It's almost been a whole month since he left. Is that what's bothering you?"

"...not really." I muttered, shaking my head. Defeated and not wanting her to guess anymore, I came out with the answer. "Today... today would have been mine and Dark's anniversary." I was dreadfully aware that my face was burning as the truth came out. After all, it was the first time I had admitted the anniversary to anyone; and to the same girl who had had a crush on me, too.

"Oh..." Riku nodded her head as she understood it all. "I see..." Placing a caring hand on my shoulder, she looked into my eyes; a lingering of compassion still written within her own. "Well, are you going to do anything special?" I gave her an inquisitive look.

"...what for?" I asked. "He's not here."

"That doesn't mean you can't do something, Niwa." Riku stated, sounding a little annoyed. Her using my surname shocked me for a moment, because she only used it when she was irritated with me. "Just because he is not here does not mean you still can't celebrate it, right? I mean, even before he left, you two never broke up. So it's kinda like you're still together. ...you know?"

I smiled genuinely. I could tell how much she was trying to cheer me up; knowing, also, how much I must have been upset because of the arrival of this day. Pulled out of my funk by my perhaps uncharacteristically optimistic friend, I turned to face her and ask curiously, "What should I do? I mean, I can't take him anywhere; with him not being here, and all. I can't really do much, can I?"

"Well," Riku thought, drumming her index finger gently upon her chin. "I guess you're right. I mean, it would be difficult to do what 'normal' couples do, and buy presents or candy or ties, or something. There is no way he can get it, anyway. I mean, none we know of. But I think there are still some other options."

"...like what?" I asked, still confused on what I should do. We both sat in silence for several minutes thinking before Riku came up with an idea. Smiling from ear to ear, looking so pleased with herself, she leaned closer and whispered the idea in my ear. A grin danced across my own lips as I heard what she had thought of. When she had finished, she pulled away and looked at me.

"Sound good enough?"

"It's perfect!" I smiled. Beaming at me, it was then that the PE teacher once again blasted her whistle of doom; yet this time, it was focused at the two of us, and not the other students.

"HARADA RIKU! If you want to become a _delinquint_ like Niwa, then stay there. Otherwise, get your butt over here before the next relay starts!"

"Yipe!" Jumping up, Riku gave me a quick hug of encouragment. "Ganbatte(good luck)!" She whispered before speeding back to join her fellow classmates. For me, I was no longer feeling down-in-the-dumps. With a plan in mind thanks to Riku, I was going to salvage this day and still celebrate my anniversary and love for my aibou.

(_Back at home... several hours later_)

My mother, father and grampa had all gone out for an evening at the movies. They had invited me to come along, but I insisted on staying home. They let me, due to my obvious turn-around of attitude since the mild sulking that morning. As I rummaged about the kitchen, I found some essentials that I needed for cooking. Not making anything too complicated, I made a box of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese as a side dish, while also preparing two sandwiches. I filled two glasses with chocolate milk and finished it all off with applesauce in small dishes I found in the back of the dish cupboard. Setting out the table, I put the identical-yet-seperate meals on either side of the table. Finding some candlesticks in the closet, I lit those before dimming the lights. After everything was set up, I was about to sit down and eat when I remembered something missing. "I almost forgot!" Rushing up the stairs, I grabbed the important item before bringing it down to the dining hall below. Placed on the table before the food facing me, was a picture of Dark-san I had taken shortly before his departure. Smiling softly at the one I loved, I went over to my seat and sat down. "I hope it tastes good, Dark-san." I smiled, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the knowledge I was talking to no one. "I made it all myself. I even made the sandwich the way you like it." Picking up my own, I bit into it. The ignition of my taste buds made me realize how hungry I had been before. It hit me that I had barely eaten anything all day because my mind had been so preoccupied. A loud growl ommitted itself from my stomach as proof of that, and my cheeks flushed in embarassment. "Gomen ne, Dark." I chuckled.

As I continued eating, I also kept talking every once in a while to my boyfriend's photo. I told him things about what had happened since he left; about Riku winning the chance to be in the track meet, and Risa's new obsession with a rock star, and with Takeshi's new-found stalking of a celebrity that lived a few blocks from his home. I told him about my family, how everyone was doing, and about how school was going. Roughly halfway through, tears started pouring from my eyes. Uncontrollably, they fell like a waterfall, spontaneously appearing like a flash flood. My heart felt as if an unseen person was slowly ripping the organ out of my chest; torturing and belittling me in the process. Pushing away my plate of food, I raised my hands to my eyes in a futile attempt to wipe away some of the tears. Nothing worked.

"I miss you, Dark-chan." I whispered through my sobbing. "This... this hurts too much. Why did you have to leave me? Doushite(why)? I love you, Dark-san. I... I...(hic) ne-need you here."

Losing my appetite completely, I stood up from my chair and made to leave the room. Knowing there was no way that Dark could be beside me, it hurt all that much more that I was attempting to be close to him. If there was a way, I knew he would come and be with me. But I also knew I was fooling myself; because there WAS no way.

_Owari_

Bit depressing? It's supposed to be a sweet story; although there is a lotta drama/angst involved. I feel for Dai-chan on this one. I really do. Poor guy.

As for a "special note" to my own aibou: I wanted this to be sweet and have Dark and Daisuke together (since we can't be), but this seemed to fit our situation better. Happy anniversary, love. Aishiteru (I hope you didn't think the fic was TOO upsetting)

Standard Disclaimer: I own no rights to any anime, manga or affiliation thereof of _DN Angel_ (I sound professional! Yay!)


End file.
